Last of the Mahoruda
by NishaNisha
Summary: A Rurouni Ken & Magic Knight Xover. AU Three young women who are destined to be become the guardians of the Earth gateway are the last survivors a magic race. With all ties from the past severed and none to guide them in the future, there is no other but


Last of the Mahoruda

_Words of Wisdom:_

_Origins_

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin. Both animes are owned by their respective companies and creators.

_"The virtuous shall have the power to revive and live again"  _

_-- Josephus_

   Long ago, during the dark ages of Japan and when demons were still believed to walk about the earth freely, there existed a mysterious tribe descended from an ancient line of magical beings that had left the human world many centuries before. These people were called the Majikora by some but sometimes referred to as _The Ones Forgotten or __Those Left Behind. The Majikora were revered for their high level of expertise in all forms of kijutsu; including the healing arts and mysticism. However, they were primarily respected for the skills of their magic swordsmen and their people's superb ability in making fine weaponry - both of which were said to be the best and finest in all of Japan at this time._

  For many long years, there had been peaceful trade between these mysterious people and Outsiders from a much larger island not too far away from their own. Exchange between them was mutual and eagerly sought out by both groups. But as most of us know, long periods of peace are fleeting and do not last indefinitely. Small disagreements began to occur between the two island peoples that eventually turned into something much more hostile. It's not known what caused the tranquil relations between these _Men From Across the Way_ and _The Ones Forgotten _to change, but change it did as sudden as the coldest winter breath rushing over a summer day. Although it has been speculated by some of the Majikora and other similar groups deriving from the _Forgotten Ones_, that a wicked spirit of greed overtook the minds of Man - or as we call these specific men, the Wajin. 

   Such reasoning is all that's left to explain what to us was the unveiling of a dark nature only to be driven by selfishness, greed, and suspicion. But for those of us who know better like myself - a spiritual priest who has delved much into the knowledge concerning the forces that dominate the spiritual realm, even I am not so gullible. There is no sole wicked spirit or demon that can be held completely responsible for the terrible behaviors of the Wajin. It is the wickedness of their own conceit that is to blame and it is _that very dark fault within their nature that has caused much suffering for many… But I digress and I wish not to taint your opinion before you've even been given full detail of the matter to be unfolded. Instead clear your mind and listen anew. Forget my bitter words and read on. _

   As said before, a war between the _Forgotten Ones_ and _Men From Across The Way_ broke out over land territories. It was only toward the end of this vicious war that the fighting reached its bloodiest and in the end resulted in the Wajin seizing the island territories of _The Ones Forgotten_. However, before the end of the battling, many of the Majikora and the other clans of the _Forgotten Ones _were allowed to enter into the largest of the island continents, provided that they forsake their ways and learn those of the Wajin. This proved to be a difficult promise that was far from being well kept.  

   The Majikora like many of those who had escaped certain death and slavery from war could not escape persecution. They were reluctant in relinquishing their traditions and because of this they were either blamed for the 'supernatural' happenings of those times or seen as demons that had taken on human form. Such hate resulted in the slaughter of persons thought to be the children of demons. What remained of the Majikora after this period of bloody venery became nomadic gypsies hiding their 'magic' as 'illusionary tricks,' until many soon came to believe that that was all they were. However, those most suspicious and others righteous to the point of cruelty were not so easily convinced. The Majikora or as they were now called by the ones who spurned them, the Makora (meaning demon spawn) retreated into seclusion and settled down in a high mountainous region of northern Japan, undesired by most due to the unsavory reputation surrounding it more so than its location. 

   In this new place, the Majikora continued to practice their traditions, but hidden away from all eyes of scrutiny. After many generations of relative peace, the Majikora took on a new name for themselves, no longer wishing to be known by one given to them by a people who they'd been brutally mistreated…So in passing time they became the Mahoruda.

   Through the ages, my sect - the Saishio, the spiritual caste within the Mahoruda has made it our duty to record the historical evolution of our people as a whole. We have done this since the time before we became the Mahoruda and even before being known as the Majikora. Though unfortunately, during the violent, chaotic times that followed due to our encounters with the Wajin - most of which confrontational - much knowledge has been lost. And like our dying ways that were never meant for this world in the first place so do my people just as slowly. 

   I, Jurojin of the Mahoruda, son of the Saishio am the last surviving mystic priest. I have no heirs and my time in this world has become much like the dimming sunset. While I do not pretend to withhold any grudges against destiny, for it has been harsh…though amidst its severity it has also been most gracious. It gave this withered one another purpose, one of great importance, when it crossed my path with the three young women whose souls were forged from the purest essence of the warrior spirit. They are the guardians of this mortal land, living gateways of flesh incarnate, and the last remaining links to the world that will later be revealed to them as Cephiro. 

     I know not when or how fate will permit them to follow the path of our ancestors…strange the answer to that remains not shrouded from me, but rather too far and distant for even my eyes to see. Nevertheless, their duties here will keep them occupied but alone, and I wish not for them to despair in the emptiness such solitude will bring. Pain will make them want to forget, frustration will anger and tempt them…but words of hope echoing from the past will bring comfort and solace when needed most.

In that way all is not loss and all cannot be forgotten…so long as this story exists.


End file.
